1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drilling machines and more particularly to improved mobile drilling machine adapted to be mounted on the frame of an all-terrain vehicle or on the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with drilling machines of varying designs. Present day mobile drilling machines are expensive, cumbersome, and in some cases require specially designed carriers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,005 describes a mobile drilling machine for a specially designed carrier, and while it is professed to be compact and highly maneuverable, it is in fact, quite complex, expensive and requires the specially designed carrier. It is indeed too expensive and cumbersome for carrying out such drilling tasks as holes for fence posts, environmental soil samples, and seismic shot holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,130 is another example of a mobile drilling system having limited utility because of the requirement of a special carrier, including such features as hydraulic drive units to propel the carrier. Set up and take down times are excessive and there are many areas which, because of the machine, would be inaccessible.